Numerous packages which are foldable from a single package blank are known in the art. For example, DE 44 07 877 A1 discloses a cube-shaped container with a bottom wall, side walls, and a hinged lid. The lid is provided with a triangular tongue and one of the side walls comprises two layers. In the closed disposition of the container, the tongue is inserted between these two layers.